Cherryz Mendoza, Sofia Andres, Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews lead 2016 shows of IBC-13
December 31, 2015 In 2016, Cherryz Mendoza will be joined by Rico dela Paz (rightmost) and Francis Magundayao (leftmost) in IBC-13's remake of Glory Jane. Sofia Andres will star in IBC-13's mermaid-based fantasy series Syrena. Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos will star in the kilig-serye I Will Be Here. And finally, Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews will star in the teleserye Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan. GLORY JANE REMAKE: The Mall Princess and STMS Premier Talent Cherryz Mendoza will have her first lead role in the first ever adaptation of the Korean drama, Glory Jane, produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. In this remake, Cherryz will co-star with love team partner Rico dela Paz and Secarats newbie teen idol Francis Magundayao. Maricar Reyes and Christian Vasquez will also be part of this series. Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Francis Magundayao, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante During the party, Cherryz revealed that is also the first teleserye for new Kapinoy superstars Hiro Volante and The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, who joined Cherryz, Rico and Francis when the cast members of Glory Jane had their own party during IBC's christmas party held last December 25. GAANO KADALAS ANG MINSAN?: Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews is set to topbill a teleserye titled Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan. Also included in the cast is Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann, who came both from ABS-CBN for her last projects are Bridges of Love and Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel, are now as Kapinoy leading man and lady for IBC-13 while they will be seen. Aside from the mentioned teleserye IBC-13 is set to launch a new offering this 2016, according to the network's entertainment head Wilma Galvante and the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, whose they're producing for the entertainment programs of IBC-13. SUE AND KHALIL's TELESERYE PROJECT: The hottest tandem of Sue Ramirez and Kapinoy heartthrob Khalil Ramos will topbill in the kilig-serye I Will Be Here. This marks Sue's fourth projects under IBC when she starrted in 5 Girls and Daddy (2012), Friends 4Ever (2014) and Fall In Love With Me (2015). Khalil is a third project after Friends 4Ever (2014) and Fall in Love with Me (2015). SOFIA ANDRES AS SYRENA: Teen actress Sofia Andres will topbill the fantasy series about the mermaid tale called Syrena. It is the second attempt in a mermaid-based fantasy series, like the 2014 fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Soberano played as Syrena, a girl who will transform into a mermaid as the princess of Oceanatic. Also starring Diego Loyzaga, Kaye Abad, Richard Quan, Tom Taus and Beauty Gonzalez. Angel Aquino played as Syrena's mother Elisa, a queen of Oceanatic. SEARCH FOR THE KIDDIE SUPERSTAR: Aside from these new teleseryes, IBC-13 will continue airing its popular shows APO Tanghali Na!, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Hey it's Fans Day!, Forever Barkada, Dancing with the Stars, IBC-13's top-rater and one of the most enjoyable game shows in Philippine television Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani. The superstar network continues as IBC-13 is searching for the kiddie superstar via the reality singing talent show, Little Superstar. It will be hosted by singer-teen actress Janella Salvador. who sung the theme song of Little Superstar. It marked that Janella is just one of the primetime princess in the Kapinoy network. Singer-actor Jeffrey Hidalgo, The Asia's Queen of Soul Jaya and The Prince of Teleserye Themesongs Bryan Termulo served as the judges. IBC Talent Center head Jeffrey Jeturian announced during the IBC media Christmas Party held at Broadcast City that this new reality show continues the tradition of IBC launching the kiddie superstars in the country. Also, the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded reality singing talent show produced by Viva Television, Born To Be A Superstar, which is hosted by Anja Aguilar, continues the tradition of Viva launching the best multimedia superstars in the country. Pop Heartthrob Mark Bautista, The Original Multimedia Star Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang served as the judges. Mr. Jeturian said, “From the '80s, Sharon Cuneta, Regine Velasquez, Sarah Geronimo, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, so the next one, born to be a star!” It can be remembered that Sarah was discovered via Viva Entertainment’s 2003 reality search Star For A Night. As IBC-13 continues to beef up its programming and fight neck to neck with ABS-CBN and GMA, while the PBA games continues to air on weekend primetime slot. 'Stars of ''Maya Loves Sir Chief '''Lim family *Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa Lim - A simple and idealistic girl who dreams of becoming a flight stewardess in a twist of events ends up becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila. She took the job in exchange of an educational scholarship from her boss, Richard Lim. She is very family-oriented and will do everything to make her family's life. She has an innocent charm, yet confident, and has a very positive attitude in life. Later in the sitcom, she married Richard and together they had Sky. *Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim - Known for being a cold, harsh and strict boss as an officeman, he has the youngest daughter Abby. Maya endearingly calls him "Ser Chief" while becme a father. As of February 15, 2014, he has one son and two daughters namely: Luke, Nikki and Abby. He later becomes a father again to twins Sky upon marrying Maya. *Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim - Sir Chief's little sister *Janella Salvador as Nikki-Grace Lim - Sir Chief's teenage sister. In the sitcom, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend, Nicolo. *Jerome Ponce as Luke Andrew Lim - Sir Chief's teenage brother. In the sitcom, he develops a crush on his girlfriend in school, Trixie. *Jeo Aquines as Sky Lim - The youngest son of the Lim and dela Rosa family. *'With': *Gloria Sevilla as Felicidad "Manang Fe" Marcelo - Richard's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. *Tart Carlos as Dorina "Doris" Malasig - Abby's nanny in the Lim family. *Viveika Ravanes as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna - Doris' close friend and a cook/maid in the Lim family. *Micah Muñoz as Jose Mari "Joma" Adriano - The driver of the Lim family. dela Rosa family *Aldred Nasayao as Cristina Rose "Kute" dela Rosa - Maya's little brother; derived from "Kuya" and "Ate" *Ruby Rodriguez as Teresita dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's mother and Mamang's daughter. *Lito Pimentel as Arturo dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's father and Teresita's husband. *JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta - Kute's son. *Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Kute and Maya's loving grandmother and Teresita's mother. Corpuz family *Paul Jake Castillo as Simon Gabriel Corpuz - Maya's childhood friend who used to court her. As of September 19, 2015, he is a foster father that revealed the teenage sister Trixie. *Gabbi Garcia as Trixie Corpuz - Simon's teenage daughter, Abby and Nikki's classmate/bestfriend in school and Luke's love interest. Luke calls her "Crush Me". Roomate *Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa Lim *Nathan Lopez as Emmanuel "Emman" Castro - Maya's friend/roommate. *Paul Jake Castillo as Simon Gabriel Corpuz - Maya's childhood friend who used to court her. *Johan Santos as Wilson de Juan - Maya's classmate. *Diamond Shen as Jonah - Maya's classmate. *Pinky Amador as Zenaida Belmonte - Maya's teacher. Office *Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim *Paolo Contis as Albert "Boss Albert" dela Paz - Sir Chief's new boss. *Ya Chang as Engineer Yamaguchi - Richard's employee. *Kalila Aguilos as Liza - Richard's secretary. *Robert Ortega as Fred - Richard's assistant that moved and work to another company. *Cris Villanueva as Atty. Ryan Molina - Richard's friend and attorney. High School *Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim *Janella Salvador as Nikki-Grace Lim *Gabbi Garcia as Trixie Corpuz - Abby and Nikki's classmate/bestfriend in high school. *JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta - Abby's friend in high school. *Mai-Mai Adriano as Megan - Nikki's classmate/friend in high school. *Renz Valerio as Enzo Padilla - Nikki's bestfriend in high school *Paolo Santiago as Christian Romualdez - Trixie's bestfriend in high school *Julia Clarete as Teacher Maria Gonzales - Teacher in Nikki's school College *Jerome Ponce as Luke Andrew Lim *Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez *Kelly dela Cruz as Aira Denise Mendoza - Nicolo's bestfriend in college. *Arvic Tan as Louie - Luke and Nicolo's friend from college. *Kiefer Ravena as Iñigo Cabanatan - Luke and Nicolo's friend. *Yves Flores as Amiel Sebastian - Luke's tropa in college.